polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tranfuraball
Tranfuraball also known as the Communist Republic of Tranfuraball is a Slavic countryball in the Balkan peninsula in Southern Europe. His clay borders Zerginball to the east. Slavic|capital = Pestodball|friends = Russiaball Chinaball Iranball Syriaball REAL Korea Sudanball Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Venezuelaball Laosball Burundiball Algeriaball Palestineball Serbiaball Zimbabweball Western Saharaball Belarusball BRICSbrick Cambodiaball Fijiball Yuo is of Russian clay South Sudanball Trading Partner Myanmarball Wartonball Sentigoball Restiball Minyosiaball Rastvaniaball|enemies = USAball Canadaball Mexicoball UKball Australiaball New Zealandball Philippinesball 2 Burger Puppets YUO ARE OF FAKE KOREA! Israelcube Moroccoball Japanball HUE BORK Fake China Ukraineball Libyaball Saudi Arabiaball Indiaball YOU MUST DIE!!!!!! Stupid Burger Puppet|likes = Communism, Vodka, Modka|hates = Burgers, capitalism, imperialism|intospace = Yes|bork = Modka Modka|food = Modka|status = Alive}} Пријатели (Friends) * Algeriaball - One of my African friends. We both hate глупо суши. Welcome to my clay! * Belarusball - Girlfriend of my best friend. * Boliviaball - South American anti-imperialist friend. You are one of a kind best friend from the west. * BRICSbrick - Love you guys! * Burundiball - Another African friend like Algeria. * Cambodiaball - Angkor Wat is the best temple ever! You are friends with Russia so we are friends. * Chinaball - Dim Sum is good. Xi Jinping is very nice to me! * Crimeaball - Yuo are rightful Russian clay. * Cubaball - Caribbean friend! I heard yuo didn't want to be friends with evil burger. However, we'll destroy capitalism together! * Fijiball - Oceanian friend. We both like Russiaball and hate Australiaball and New Zealandball. Thanks for your Fiji Water! * Iranball - We both work with Russiaball. You are so cool! * Laosball - Southeast Asian friend of mine. I heard you are a communist country so friend. *Minyosiaball - Friend who lives in the same continent like I do. * Myanmarball - Another Southeast Asian friend. * Nicaraguaball - Central American friend who hates the EVIL BURGER. * North Koreaball - Best friend from the east. We will both destroy your capitalist sister. ВСЕ ХРАСТ KIM AND JUCHE! * Palestineball - Yuo can into independence. *Rastvaniaball - China's son who is also a communist. *Restiball - Another Caribbean friend like Cuba. He also speaks English. * Russiaball - My best friend. Protect me from evil burger. Putin is the best leader ever!!!!!!!! We also have the same translation for the word bitch. *Sentigoball - Communist friend who can speak English like Resti. * Serbiaball - Brother who removes kebab. * South Sudanball - Russia's friend from Africa. * Sudanball - Another African friend who hates evil burger. * Syriaball - Another Middle Eastern friend like Iran. * Venezuelaball - Bolivia's brother. ВСЕ ХРАСТ CHAVEZ! * Vietnamball - You are awesome! But I heard that you of becoming friendings with глупо бургер. That's not good. *Wartonball - Another Oceanian friend like Fiji. * Zimbabweball - African friend that is a yet another anti-imperialist. We both hate capitalist pig. Неутрално/Френеми (Neutral/Frenemies) * Armeniaball - He's friends with my friends and I recognize the Armenian Genocide BUT WHY ARE YOU GONNA BE FRIENDS WITH CAPITALIST PIG?!?!?!?! ** : Because he fully recognizes my genocide. * Franceball - Sure you're a good ally but STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH IMPERIALISTS! Непријатели (Enemies) * Afghanistanball - '''STOP SUPPORTING CAPITALIST PIG!!! TALIBAN BEST AFGHANISTAN!!! * Australiaball - REMOVE KANGAROO!!! * Brazilball - XAXAXA I BEAT YOU IN THE 2014 FIFA WORLD CUP 6-3! REMOVE HUE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE! GET NUKED BY VENEZUELA! * Bruneiball - Stop being friends with Philippinesball and Capitalist Pig Koreaball! * Canadaball - Remove Canucks. Also friends with imperialist. * El Kadsreball - Stupid bitch who is friends with all the capitalist pigs. FUCK YOU, I hope you collapsed ASAP. Communism stronk * South Koreaball - Stupid, evil and fake Korea! North Koreaball is true Korea. '''AND SHUT UP STUPID CAPITALIST I KILL YUO XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA! * Ukraineball - Crimea is Russia's. * USAball - YOU ARE A СУКА! QUIT ATTACKING MY FRIENDS ESPECIALLY RESTI! REMOVE BURGER REMOVE CAPITALIST PIG! ALSO REMOVE THAT СУКА TRUMP! I HOPE YOU COLLAPSED AND LOSE IN WW3! RUSSIA AND ANTI-NATO STRONK! Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Communist Category:Anti Israel Category:Pro Palestine Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Balkans Category:Anti Guyish Category:Anti El Kadsre Category:Anti Japan Category:Anti USA Category:Burger removers